Friendly Battle
Friendly Battles are practice matches where one can compete with friends and clanmates. Friendly Battles give no rewards and have some special conditions. Friendly Battle *Friendly Battle is a feature that allows you to battle someone within your Clan, or against friends in your Friends list from Facebook, Game Center, QQ or WeChat. *To start a Friendly Battle, simply tap on the "Friendly Battle" button on the bottom of the Clan screen. You will then be prompted to choose which type of Friendly Battle you want to start. **You can choose to play a friendly Special Event Challenge before and when the event takes place. You can also choose to have a friendly War Deck battle to practice with the deck you're taking to Clan Wars, or a friendly 2v2 battle with three other members of your Clan. **If you hold the battle type you want, you can choose which arena you want to fight in. For 1v1 and 2v2 battles, you can also choose a fixed deck option which allows you to determine which cards appear in your starting hand and order the rest of them are in. **Once you have left a message, your request for the Friendly Battle will appear in the Clan Chat or in your Friends list. You can cancel this request anytime before another player accepts the request. Once another player accepts this request, the battle immediately starts. **While your request for Friendly Battle is active, you cannot change between screens (i.e. you cannot enter the Shop, Cards, Battle and Tournament screens). *If you are not participating in a Friendly Battle, you can watch one live by clicking on the "Spectate" button on the Friendly Battle message that will appear on the screen in its course. **Once watching, there is a special view, where you see 8 spaces for cards, which are flipped over, showing the cards that the players have already used - you cannot see a specific card until they have used it. You can also cheer for a player by clicking on a confetti button on their side of the screen that will make a small amount of confetti pop out there. **There is a number next to an eye, showing how many clanmates are spectating the match live. *Tournament Standard Rules apply to Friendly Battles, but as well as being capped, cards levels are matched even if the card is below the standard level. This means that the King's Tower and all cards will always be level 9. Additionally, Sudden Death, or Overtime, lasts for 3 minutes instead of 1. *At the end of the battle, the results of the Friendly Battle are posted in the Clan Chat. You also have the option to watch a replay of the battle. *Friendly Battles will not change the participants' Trophy counts, will not award the winner with a Chest and Gold, or earn Crowns to open Crown Chests. History *On 2/2/16, the February 2016 Update removed the Gold cost from Friendly Battles. The same update also introduced Tournament Rules to Friendly Battles. *On 3/5/16, the May 2016 Update improved Friendly Battles by adding the ability to watch one live. Previously, you could only watch a replay after the battle had ended. *On 19/9/16, the September 2016 Update allowed players to conduct Friendly Battles against their own friends from their friend list, even if their friends were not in their clan. It also changed the Clan tab's name to the Social tab, and modified the icon. *On 1/11/16, the November 2016 Update leveled up cards and Kings to Tournament Standard in a Friendly Battle (this modified standard was named Friendly Rules) and made players unable to see the Elixir of their friend's opponent while spectating them. *On 15/12/16, the December 2016 Update allowed players to play Special Event Challenges in Friendly Battles.